Come Back To Me
by Lormalin love pills
Summary: A story about a girl and a boy falling in love at school but the boy, Ikuto actually use the girl Amu to get a girl name Saaya. Amu's heart fell apart till 5 years later they finally see each other Ikuto still has Saaya and Amu had Saaya's X boyfriend what will happen? Will Ikuto want Amu back again or she doesn't need him anymore? -rewritten and discontinue-
1. Chapter 1

First Chapter: Hello again

A/N this is my first story and chappy soo pls read and tell me if it's good or not... LETS START THE STORY *FIST PUMP THE AIR*

A story about a girl and a boy falling in love at school but the boy, Ikuto actually use the girl Amu to get a girl name Saaya. Amu's heart fell apart till 5 years later they finally see each other Ikuto still has Saaya and Amu had Saaya's X boyfriend what will happen? Will Ikuto want Amu back again or she doesn't need him anymore?

Ch1 NORMAL'S POV

Amu has long pink bubble gum hair that smelt like strawberry, honey golden eyes that shine like a star and her creamy long legs showing making boys drool. Ikuto has a dark blue hair and his smexy smirk making him popular from girls. (A/N Lets start the story! *fist pump the air*)

AMU'S POV

Why does this thing happen to me why? I cried hard trying to forget Ikuto dumping me from the past.

Flashback

"I'm sorry Amu I think we should end our relationship" I was heartbroken "w-w-wh-why Ikuto" I trying to hiding my tears "I HATE YOU! YOUR NOTHING BUT USELESS! I LIKE SAAYA THEN YOU! I USED YOU! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU! MOVE SCHOOL! JUST GO AWAY!" He snapped my tears falling down my cheeks I ran away…

-5 years later-

Finish Flashback

I moved school, I finished school, I am now an adult I made a band group called Cimorelli (A/N watch them in YouTube I don't own XD) but I have a boyfriend though "AMU!" I turned around seeing my friends from my old school. Yuiki Yaya a very hyper girl loves candy but get sugar rush, Mashiro Rima a cute but deadly girl every boy get allured by her 'cuteness'. Hoshina Utau (A/N Ikuto and Utau are not brother and sister in my story so sorry) my great friend of mine and a great singer, "Hey guys wassup?" I wipe my tears out "cheer up Amu, ohh and you member Ikuto" I turned pale I nodded in reply "well you see his in the band called 'The X' and are manager and their manager agreed that we should join together with them and Saaya is the 'group singer'" Utau putting bunny ears in 'group singer' "when will we meet them?" "Later afternoon" Utau replied back.

-Afternoon-

"Cimorelli please meet The X" it's them the 'The X' "please introduce yourself" we all nodded "Let's start with the Cimorelli… Amu you start" I nodded "I am Hinamori Amu, age 21, blood type O" "Mashiro Rima, age 21 blood type B" "Yuiki Yaya age 20, blood type A" "Hoshina Utau age 22 blood type B" "pleasure to meet you all" we both said at the same time "now please introduce yourself boys and girl" there manager said in order "Tsukiyomi Ikuto, age 23, blood type B" "Souma Kukai, age 22 blood type A" "Sanjou Kairi, age 20, blood type A" "Fujisaki Nagihiko, age 21, blood type AB" " Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto, age 21, blood type B" "it's also a pleasure to meet you" they also said at the same time. What a copycat I sneer but no one notice. (A/N Lulu will be kind not a nasty, little brat from the Shugo Chara Doki I don't own XD)

NORMAL'S POV

"Ok people I want Lulu to just be the guest from the Cimorelli and I want Lulu to sing with you signing…" Amu's manager thinking what song they'll sing "Heart Attack" Amu's group agreed even Lulu "ok I want Lulu and you girls to get along well while the boys just, well I don't know stay here or something" the boys agreed they would just stay here while the girls organize their position and etc

-1 hour later-

"Ok let's start!" all the girls cheered finally choose their position and etc while the boys listing their singing "lets sing it first kay to see if it's ok?" Amu said getting her guitar they nodded in agreement…

Heart Attack by Demi Lovato (A/N don't own and listen to you will love it)

Lulu

Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Amu  
Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

Utau, Rima andYaya  
When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

Amu and Lulu  
But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yes, you make me so nervous  
And I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack _[x3]_

Utau, Rima and Yaya  
Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair  
Brings more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts

Amu  
But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume  
For you. Make me so nervous  
And I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack _[x3]_

All  
The feelings are lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I take off in a run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames

Amu and her guitar  
You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm

All  
Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack _[x5]_

There were silence the boys clapped and cheered "WOW Hinamori you were AMAZING" Kukai putting a thumbs up they all agree "I think Lulu did better than me" Amu acting cool and spicy Lulu shook her head "I think you were better than me" Lulu giving Amu a light punch on her shoulder. Ikuto kept silence watching them having a good time and her 'girlfriend.'

IKUTO'S POV

I kept silence watching them cheer for Amu she looks so hot back then wait… I need to get out of here fast, I rush through the door but someone's hand stop me from getting away I turned around who stop me it was Saaya, "where are you going Ikuto-kun~ I thought you promise me that when you're going to meet her you won't leave" Saaya reminding me the promise.

Flashback

We were at a limo riding to the 'Cimorelli' studio "Ikuto are you going to be alright seeing her again" Saaya was sitting next to me holding my hand tightly "I'm still not sure Saaya I mean like, this going to be hard talking to her again" "well promise me this, make sure you don't live the studio when you have problems ask me kay I don't care if you think she's hot or anything like that I won't get jealous I only care about your feelings kay?" I nodded and smiled she was the best girlfriend I had I wonder if Amu's better?

Finish flashback

"I do have a problem though I starting to think she HOT!" "Well that's ok just try and think she's hot and if it goes worst will leave kay" I nodded she really IS the best girlfriend I can really have.

NORMAL POV

"Hey uhmmmm guys my boyfriend is coming here to see 'The X' is that cool with you guys" Amu talking to the boys and girl "sure we don't mind seeing your boyfriend" Kukai putting a thumbs up in the air. "What's his name Amu" Saaya getting interested "His name is-" but she was stop the door open Amu smiled she stood up "guys this Eric Aano he is my boyfriend" Eric had a blond silky hair his hair is kinda like Kukai's hair his is eyes are chocolate brown. Saaya and Eric were stiff "hello you guys alright or something?" Ikuto and Amu waving their hands in front of them Saaya snap "ohhhhh uhmmmm Amu, Eric uhmmmm used to be my boyfriend!" Amu was shock she turned around looking at Eric, he nodded.

_Pls tell me if it's boring and pls no swear words cause uhmmmm i'm still 11 and i'll make it better than ever and again this is my __**first story ever! **_

_I could just:_

_Give up_

_Don't wright another story_

_keep going_

_make another story_

_Make your vote from one of them in the box belong THX FOR BEING WITH ME!_


	2. Dance and who will be in my story?

Ch 2 AMU'S POV

"Ohhhhh, uhmmmm we can stop are relationship if you wanna?" Lulu shook her head "no Amu don't end it it'll be fine I'm sure" I nodded but there were arms snaked my waist it was Eric "so you guys are 'The X'?" "There's also Lulu you know?" I reminded Eric "oops sorry Lulu" "it's fine" Lulu shook her head again. There was an awkward silence when… "OMG AMU LOOK AT THIS, IT'S ONE DIRECTION!" all the girls squeal except for me "well they look cute to me but Eric is even better" "THAT'S MAH GIRL!" Eric giving me one hell of a death hug.

NORMAL POV

While Eric gives Amu a death hug Amu didn't notice Eric showing his rude/middle finger to the boys (A/N: LOL ERIC LOL. ERIC: THANKS LOLA-CHAN ;D) "WHY YOU LITLLE BR-" Kukai was stop by Amu "what's wrong Kukai?" Amu showing her confuse face "nothing's wrong Amu nothing's wrong" Kukai's face was turning red from anger. "Ohhhhh guys I need to go somewhere kay see ya soon" Amu left without closing the door.

AMU'S POV

I run towards the door without closing it I am god damn late for hip-hop. I run and god damn run without stopping.

-16 minutes running without stopping-

Yes, yes, yes I'm finally here I open the door with a loud BAM (A/N: sounds like someone's shooting someone -_-') "Amu your just in time get your position please" my dance teacher order me to be in my position. The music start…( à Watch it click ctrl and click with a click here à watch?v=tkCj56bzSe8 and click to 1:36 you will see a girl with a short black hair and next to her is a boy with blue t-shirt and pretend the girl is Amu and that's their dance move. ENJOY)

-After the Dance-

"Amu you did great" my dance teacher giving a thumbs up "ok class we are having 3 new student please come in…"

Lola-chan: I am such a failure it's soooo boring and guy's great news follow my step:

In the comment below

Type your name or any name

Your description and what type girly, punkie etc, etc

Whoever sends its first, second and third will be in my story being the new dance students

Thx!


	3. SPEICAL NOTE

**TO: WHOEVERS READING THIS**

**1. WILL ONLY UPDATE AT FRIDAY, SATURDAY OR SUNDAY IF I HAVE TIME EVERY WEEK.**

**2. THANK YOU FOR ALL YOU REVIES! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING, SHINAZ, COOL AND EPIC!**

**AND 3. MY B-DAY IS TODAY SOOOO I HAVE TO GO SOMEWHERE SOON I'M TURNING 12! **

**FROM: LOLA-CHAN A.K.A LO AND A.K.A LORMALIN**

**TOODLES! -WAVING-**


	4. CONGRATULATIONS!

CONGRATULATIONS TO **SPUNKY KITTEN, MAGICALBELIEVERS, YILULU303 AND SHUGO CHARA SEASON 4 **you are in the story in 'Come Back To Me' *CLAPS*!


	5. Getting Along

**Ch 3**

NORMAL POV

"Please come in Mia Hagume" a girl with punk clothing style(black leather boots, punk-style skirt with a chain, ripped leggings, etc.) , long brown hair going to the waist with purple streaks, brown eyes, "Yo I'm Mia Hagume nice to meet cha" her act was cool and punkie making boys drool over her Mia gave them a deadly glare.

"Our next new student is Midnight Slade" the open revelled a punk type of girl her hair is black with red streaks with greyish purple eyes; she stood silent without a word.

"Uhhhhhh our next student is Yuki M." (Uhhhh YiLulu303 you didn't tell me what you look like so if you tell me so I could tell to the next chappy).

"And Ashley please come in" the door was open without a sound, Ashley had a dark brown hair and eyes, "Hi" is all she said hiding behind the door, "Okay, minna face over here" they all face the teacher. "We are practicing are two new dances so I will bah blah blah…" ( GO TO THIS WEBSITE watch?v=S5aHoVL18Sc and this one watch?v=5nj7sGB6oQ8 you will love it)

-After the dance-

AMU'S POV

"Amu can you please show the new student around the studio" my teacher ordered me to show them around, I nodded.

Mia, Midnight, Yuki and Ashley followed behind me chattering like gangster.

-After showing them around the studio-

I looked at my watch "SHIT!" I yelled (I can swear now hehehehe) that caught attention to the girls, "what's wrong?" Mia ask me worried "I need to go meet the Cimorelli and The X" the girls went pale "YOU KNOW THE CIMORELLI AND THE X!" Midnight scream at my ear "Yes I am, Amu the group leader from Cimorelli" I brag. "OMG CAN WE COME WITH YOU PLEASE!" the girls jumping up and down, "I guess it won't hurt".

I came back to the studio with my new friends we were getting well except for Ashley she still won't talk still very shy it's kinda cute (no offence man no offence).

"Hey guys I'm back I have new friends you need to meet" I open the door the girls rushed in shaking everyone's hand, I sweatdrop. "OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!" that's all they said while jumping on the couch "Hi you must be Amu's new friends" Kukai ask "yeah, she's really good at hip hop" Yuki said "we can also show you some if you wanna?" Yuki added. "YEAH I DO I DO!" Yaya really excited "Ok" we position are self, the music started ( VISIT THE WEB watch?v=htZqLK-0T58 )

-After the dance again-

"Whooo that was fun" I panted, Lulu and Ikuto kept silence "uhmmmm Eric, Amu can we talk to you please" Lulu and Ikuto heading towards the door, me and Eric looked at each other and nodded we follow behind, while the rest is just talking getting along well, Ashley smiling with the girls, Midnight acting crazy with earphone on her head listening to music, Yuki talking to the boys and Mia joining with Midnight acting like cool, punkie girls they were having a great time. I shut the door quietly, I wonder what Lulu and Ikuto have to say to us?

* * *

DONE! HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE IT!


	6. Read!

**Hey! Guys I just want you to know that I will rewrite this story 'Come Back To Me' but the title and everything will change, except for the characters and the people who was chosen in the story. The title will be is 'Love That Was Never Was. Only The Blood'.**

**It's about, Amu and Ikuto...**

**Amu is a pure-blood vampire that sucks Ikuto's blood and Ikuto is turning in too a vampire as well, so Ikuto rejected her from lying that he loves vampire and he just wants to be a normal person. He left her alone in the streets crying. 5 years later they finally met but with another partner, making Ikuto jealous he wants Amu back but he can't there's actually a rule about vampires.**

**That's all I can tell you, if you guys wanna read it well I will quickly upload it and I will make it better so please don't be mad an I'm sorry that I didn't update because I was to busy making 'Shugo Chara Truth or Dare' and I also have a virus, you will LOVE my other story than this one so I will now upload it...**

**RnR **

**Also make a truth or dare about Shugo Chara. try and make it funny, cheesy (I love cheese) romantic and a little bit of pervyness of Ikuto.**

**THANKS**

**From: Lormalin Loves Pills **


End file.
